Never Too Late
by Pay Backs a Bitch
Summary: Kanda is in a coma and Allen hasn't left his side. Taking a look at things through both boys perspective we see how they really feel about each other. KA One shot.


**Another one shot. I usually write alot of these when I listen to my MP3 player too much.**

**I don't own the rights to Never Too Late by Three Days Grace or D.Gray-Man**

* * *

_This world will never be what I expected. And if I don't belong, who would have guessed it? I will not leave alone, everything that I own. To make you feel like it's not too late. It's never too late. _

Allen sat beside the hospital bed, almost completely passed out from staying awake for four days straight. The person in the bed beside him was none other than Kanda, who had been in a coma for four days now.

He reached out a shaky hand, brushing away some of the hairs that had fallen onto Kanda's face. Yet even after the hair had been moved he continued to keep his hand on the strong face, tracing it out. He had just reached Kanda's lips when he stopped. He was disgusted with himself. He had actually had the nerve to touch Kanda's flawless skin with his deformed arm. When Kanda himself was in no position to fight.

Allen knew he shouldn't be there. He should have been gone on a new mission by now. But he wouldn't, his heart wouldn't be in it and then he would be reckless until he was beside Kanda, also in a coma. Allen also knew he wasn't being assigned any missions. Instead of eating three times a day like a parasite type should, he ate once a day. He was barley awake at this point; his body almost dead from lack of nutrition. If Kanda didn't wake up soon, he would be the death of Allen.

Allen smirked at the thought of dieing from not eating. Coming within an inch of death on the battle field only to be killed by hunger pains. At this point just the irony of that could kill him.

But he wouldn't die. If things got that bad he would have someone bring him more food. He couldn't die; he hadn't reached his finish line yet.

Allen was so out of it from lack of sleep he didn't even notice his two friends standing in the door way. Worried looks on their faces.

"Lavi, he hasn't slept in four days," Linalee said.

"I know. I'm worried about him too," the future bookman said.

_Even if I say, it'll be alright. Still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try, to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it around cause it's not too late. It's never too late._

Allen had figured out he loved Kanda a few months back.

--Flash Back--

Allen was walking along a deserted corridor late one night, his chest bare except for the bandages wrapped around it. He had gotten beat up pretty badly in the last mission and was under house arrest. Not that that stopped him from getting lost.

'Great,' he thought 'It's the middle of the night and I have no idea where I am and no one is around to help me.'

Not noticing a broken tile on the floor ahead of him, Allen tripped over it. In a fruitless effort to soften the fall he twisted his body to the side. The end result was that he still landed hard on the floor and his wound had re-opened.

'Crap,' he thought. 'Now I'm really in trouble.' Attempting to get up he released a hiss of pain. That wasn't an option apparently.

Allen didn't know how long he sat in the shadows. He was too dizzy from blood loss. He did become aware that wasn't the only one in the hallway at one point.

"Who's there?" he called in a weak voice swearing in his head.

"The tooth fairy," came the deep voice of Kanda. "Who do you think it is?"

"Oh," Allen said relieved. "It's just you. Never mind."

"What do you mean 'just you'? Koumi drags me out of my bed to find you because your not in your room and this is the thanks I get? I'm outta here." He turned to leave but Allen called to him.

"You can't leave me! I don't think anyone else will find me."

"What's that supposed to mean? You can walk, can't you?"

"…No. Not right now. I tripped over a tile and re-opened my wound. It hurts too much to stand, and I'd just fall down again from all the blood loss."

He heard the older teen sign and footsteps approach him. Kanda bent down and carefully scooped Allen into his arms being mindful of Allen's wounds. Once he reached a moon beam he placed Allen on the railing at an angle so he wouldn't fall.

"Why must you treat your body like this moyashi?" he asked as he pulled out some spare bandages. Someone always needed them around headquarters. "Has no one ever told you the body is like a temple?"

Instead of answering Kanda's question Allen stayed quiet. Choosing to admire the older male instead. Finally after Kanda secured the bandages he turned around and put his back.

"Hurry up and climb on. I'm not waiting here all night," he grunted. Allen obliged and wrapped his legs around Kanda's waist, his arms around Kanda's shoulders, and rested his head Kanda's back. It all stopped too soon for him though when they reached his room.

"All right moyashi. Rides over. Get off," Allen slid off Kanda's back.

"Thank you," he said.

"Don't make me make this trip again, got it?"

Funny thing was the next morning when Allen asked Koumi why he sent Kanda of all people to look for him, Koumi blinked and told him he hadn't sent anyone.

End Flash Back

_No one will ever see, this side reflected. And if there's something wrong, who would have guessed it? And I have left alone, everything that I own. To make you feel like, it's not too late. It's never too late._

'At least I know he cares. Which means he kinda likes me,' Allen drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

--

Kanda wasn't so lucky. While his body rested, his mind was aware of his surroundings most of the time. He went to sleep at what he thought was night, and what up in what he presumed was morning. His body just didn't wake up with him. He could still hear, smell, and feel things around him.

He could hear Allen's gentle breathing. Always there like a constant reminder that he was still alive. He could also hear Allen begging him to wake up. It broke his heart to hear the young boy so sad.

He could also smell Allen's tears when the boy cried. He mentally frowned at himself for being the cause of Allen's tears. He also smelt when Allen had just eaten. But that was only once a day so he knew Allen was starving himself to be by his bedside.

And most of all he could feel when Allen held his hand, or moved a piece of stray hair from his face. His heart sang with happiness when Allen would trace his jaw line and his other features. He wasn't quite sure when, but some time ago he began to crave Allen's touch. Pushing Allen out of a doorway to a room he didn't even need to go in, or carrying Allen when he was injured, it didn't really matter to him.

Kanda knew other people, mostly Lavi and Linalee, came to visit him. But never for as long a time as Allen. Allen had to be dragged from his bedside to eat. He knew the boy didn't want to go because everyday it was the same "five more minutes."

'Baka moyashi,' he thought. 'If when I wake up your half dead from not eating I'm going to tie you to my bed and hand feed you. Then when your healthy again I'll do _other _things to you.'

Kanda was past the stage of denial. He had crossed that bridge many months ago. He had been having an inner debate with himself about Allen when he over heard Reeve and Johnny talking about how badly Allen and Linalee had been injured fighting a Noah in the rewinding town. It had taken an enormous amount of willpower not to run and check on the injured boy.

After that he found himself listening for mentions of Allen in other people's conversations trying to get to know the boy better indirectly. It wasn't that hard either seeing as most talked about Allen at one point in the day.

If he left while Allen was still on a mission he was worried sick, and rushed to the infirmary when he got back to make sure Allen wasn't injured. If he left when Allen wasn't on a mission he caught himself looking for things the boy might like. Not that he would ever buy something. Although now he did have a pair of fine leather gloves that were too small for his hands.

'Well,' he though. 'At least now I know he likes me back.'

_Even if I say, it'll be alright. Still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try, to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it around cause it's not too late. It's never too late._

The sound of Allen's breathing pattern was making him very tired. Slowly his breathing slowed down to match Allen's and he fell into a deep sleep.

Kanda's Dream/Kanda's POV

Dark.

Black.

That's all I could see. Except…There was a light. Far away there was a small, glowing light. I don't know why, but I was drawn to it.

Faster and faster I ran, never stopping but getting almost no where. My lungs burned and my muscles ached. But I didn't stop. I couldn't. The light wouldn't let me.

It seemed like hours had gone by before I got there. The light was blinding, but I could tell there was something in the middle. I just couldn't tell what it was.

The light began to dim and as my eyes adjusted, I gasped.

The object in the middle had been Allen. Tied to a cross, shirtless. On his chest the words "No Love, No Life" were carved. I had to turn away to stop the bile from leaving my mouth.

"Kanda," Allen's sweet voice called to me. "Why won't you look at me?"

"I can't," I reply.

"Why not?"

"It…it hurts to see you like this," I tell him.

"Please look at me," he asks. I turn to look at his face. Tears of blood leaked from his cursed eye.

"Do I disgust you?" he questions.

"No, what's been done to you disgusts me."

"It only happened because no one loves me."

"Your wrong!"

"No. It says No Love because no one loves me."

"People do love you," I screamed at him. "I love you."

His eyes widened at my declaration. He then smiled.

"Thank you Kanda."

Slowly he began to disappear. First the cross, then his body. I tried to reach him, to save him. But I was too late.

I was left in darkness again.

End Dream/End Kanda's POV

_The world we knew, won't come back. The time we've lost, can't get back. The life we had, won't bleed us again._

Kanda woke again. The nightmare had terrified him. What if Allen really felt that way? That no one loved him. He had to tell the boy how he felt soon, or he just might die. But Kanda knew he couldn't tell Allen now because his body was still resting. He reluctantly remembered how he had gotten there.

Flash Back

Allen, Kanda, and Lavi had been on a mission together. It was their last day before heading back and they were under attack.

Twenty seven level one Akuma's, and three level twos. They thought it would have been easy. They thought wrong.

It should have been simple. Nine level ones each and one level two each. Allen used Cross Grave in the beginning and got rid of sixteen of the level ones leaving eleven behind. Lavi had already smashed his nine leaving Kanda with two that he quickly destroyed.

Lavi and Kanda quickly put their level two Akuma's to rest, but Allen was having some difficulty. He had forgotten how much energy was needed to perform Cross Grave, so he was slightly tired. Kanda noticed when the Akuma had an opportunity and went in for the kill.

"Die, exorcist!" it called.

'Not on my watch,' Kanda thought running to Allen. Instead of the Akuma killing Allen, Kanda killed it instead. But when it exploded part of it hit Kanda in the back of the head, and the blast from the explosion shocked his body. Almost completely frying his nervous system.

End Flash Back

'I have to get up,' Kanda thought. 'I've been lying here too long thinking while Allen is out there wasting away.'

Kanda wasn't completely sure how to get oneself out of a coma, but he figured moving was essential. He tried to open his eyes. It didn't work at first but he kept trying. He was finally greeted with the welcoming sight of a sleeping Allen.

Next he tried moving his arms. After a few moments he was able to stroke Allen's white hair. The smaller boy unconsciously moved his head closer towards Kanda's hand, but didn't wake up. Kanda figured he might as well try to talk.

"Oi, moyashi," he said in a raspy voice. "When I wake up from a coma you're supposed to be awake to welcome me. Not asleep."

_This world will never be. What I expected. And if I don't belong._

The boy still did not stir. Kanda decided it would be better to let the boy remain sleeping. So he continued to pet Allen's hair, pretending to be in a coma when anyone passed by. He didn't want them to disturb Allen.

Finally after a few hours Allen stirred.

"Have a nice sleep moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah," Allen said still not fully awake. "I hope Yuu wakes up soon though."

"Who said you could call me by my first name?" Kanda asked.

"K-Kanda! You're awake!" Allen said finally clueing in.

"Yes moyashi. I'm awake. You should try it sometime."

Suddenly Allen just started crying and crying. Kanda didn't know what to do. He tried patting Allen on the back. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just so glad you alive," Allen said through his tears.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought we had gotten you too the hospital too late," Allen explained.

"Allen," he said surprising the boy. "It's never too late."

"It could have been though. And then I wouldn't have been able to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Kanda asked.

"That I love you," Allen said looking Kanda right in the eye.

Kanda jerked on the front of Allen's jacket, causing him to fall forward. But luckily he was caught by Kanda in a searing kiss.

"Wh…what does that mean?" Allen asked shocked when they separated.

"It means I love you more," Kanda said before lightly smacking Allen on the nose.

"Ow, what was that for?" Allen said rubbing his nose.

"For your lack of care towards your own health while I was stuck in this bed."

"Well you didn't expect me to leave did you? I thought this would be the last time I would see you."

"Well I promise you I'll always get up," Kanda said.

"Good," Allen said.

"Just remember, with me, it's never too late," Kanda said.

_Even if I say, it'll be alright. Still I hear you say, you want to end your life. Now and again we try, to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it around, cause it's not too late. It's never too late. Maybe we'll turn it around, cause it's not too late. It's never too late (It's never too late). It's not too late. It's never too late. _

* * *

**That's all. Please remember to review, and always tip your waiter.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


End file.
